Year:1980
Bands Formed * New Order Singles Released 10:15 Saturday Night Cure A Forest Cure A Lover's Holiday/Glow of Love Change A Song From Under the Floorboards Magazine Academy Fight Song Mission of Burma Ace of Spades Motorhead Ah Leah! Donnie Iris Angel Witch Angel Witch Army Dreamers Kate Bush Ashes to Ashes David Bowie At Last I Am Free Robert Wyatt Atomic Blondie Atmosphere Joy Division Babooshka Kate Bush Bad Reputation Joan Jett Baggy Trousers Madness Bankrobber Clash Best Friend/Stand Down Margaret (dub) Beat Better Scream Wah! Heat Black and White dB’s Blue Boy Orange Juice Born Under Punches (The Heat Goes On) Talking Heads Breaking the Law Judas Priest Breathing Kate Bush Broken English Marianne Faithfull Burning Car John Foxx Call Me Blondie Can You Feel It Jacksons Can't Cheat Karma Zounds Cherchez le garçon Taxi Girl Christine Siouxsie and the Banshees Cities Talking Heads Clampdown Clash Comfortably Numb Pink Floyd Could You Be Loved Bob Marley and the Wailers Crosseyed and Painless Talking Heads Crazy Train Ozzy Osbourne Dancing with Myself Gen X Dark Entries Bauhaus Datapanik in the Year Zero-A Pere Ubu Dib-Be-Dib-Be-Dize Brother D Die Matrosen LiLiPUT Die Young Black Sabbath Dirty Mind Prince Do Nothing/ Maggie’s Farm Specials Do You Remember Rock 'n' Roll Radio? Ramones Dog Eat Dog Adam and the Ants Echo Beach Martha and the Muffins Embarrassment Madness Enola Gay Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark Everybody's Got to Learn Sometime Korgis Fade to Grey Visage Falling and Laughing Orange Juice Fashion David Bowie Final Day Young Marble Giants Freedom of Choice Devo Funkytown Lipps Inc. Games Without Frontiers Peter Gabriel Garbageman Cramps Generals and Majors/ Don’t Lose Your Temper XTC Geno Dexy’s Midnight Runners Gentlemen Take Polaroids Japan Getting Nowhere Fast Girls at Our Best Girl You Want Devo Going Underground / The Dreams of Children Jam Hate the Police Dicks Holiday in Cambodia Dead Kennedys How I Wrote 'Elastic Man' Fall Hungry Heart Bruce Springsteen I Believe Buzzcocks I Die: You Die Gary Numan I Don't Remember Peter Gabriel I Got You Split Enz I Travel Simple Minds I Wanna Be Sedated Ramones I Wanna Destroy You Soft Boys I Will Follow U2 I Zimbra Talking Heads Is It All Over My Face Loose Joints Israel Siouxsie and the Banshees It's Kinda Funny Josef K Johnny and Mary Robert Palmer (Just Like) Starting Over John Lennon and Yoko Ono Kill the Poor Dead Kennedys Komakino Joy Division Love Will Tear Us Apart Joy Division Marie Marie Shakin’ Stevens Master Blaster Stevie Wonder Messages Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark Mirror in the Bathroom Beat More Bounce to the Ounce Zapp Mr. Clarinet Birthday Party Nagasaki Nightmare Crass Neon Knights Black Sabbath New Europeans Ultravox Night Boat to Cairo Madness No-One Driving John Foxx No Self Control Peter Gabriel Over You Roxy Music Para ti Paraíso Pay to Cum! Bad Brains People Who Died Jim Carroll Private Idaho B-52s Prowler Iron Maiden Rat Race/Rude Boys Outta Jail Specials Redemption Song Bob Marley and the Wailers Refugee Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers Rescue Echo and the Bunnymen Requiem Killing Joke Ricky's Hand Fad Gadget Romeo and Juliet Dire Straits Rudie Can't Fail Clash Run Like Hell Pink Floyd Runaway Boys Stray Cats Running Free Iron Maiden Sanctuary Iron Maiden Sister Europe Psychedelic Furs Start! Jam Stereotype/ International Jet Set Specials Stomp! Brothers Johnson Talk of the Town Pretenders Ten Feet Tall XTC Terror Couple Kill Colonel Bauhaus The Breaks Kurtis Blow The Great Curve Talking Heads The Groove Rodney Franklin The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme) John Williams The Jean Genie/Space Oddity David Bowie The Same Old Scene Roxy Music The Spirit of Radio Rush (Theme From) New York, New York Frank Sinatra Three Little Birds Bob Marley and the Wailers To Cut a Long Story Short Spandau Ballet Totally Wired Fall Touch Too Much (live) AC/DC Train in Vain (Stand by Me) Clash Treason (It's Just a Story) Teardrop Explodes Tunnel of Love Dire Straits Turning Japanese Vapors Underpass John Foxx Upside Down Diana Ross Wardance Killing Joke We Are Glass Gary Numan We Got the Beat Go-Gos We Got the Funk Positive Force What Use? Tuxedomoon Whip It Devo Albums Released * February 29: Mr. Partridge - Take Away/The Lure Of Salvage * Septemeber 12: XTC - Black Sea Other Events Category:Year